


Home Sweet Home for the Holidays

by St0rmy



Series: Linked Universe Townhouse AU [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Because nothing says Happy Holidays like a hostage situation, Crack/Fluff/Angst Abounds, Four enjoys pushing buttons, Graphic Violence, Graphic depictions of Food, Hyrule is still on clinics, Legend is not a holiday person, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Prologue is a poem but the rest will be an actual story, Property Destruction, Sky loves his girlfriend, Some very mild PG13 themes, Time is Over It already, Twilight loves the holidays, Warriors loves presents, Wild loves making cookies, Wind also really enjoys pushing buttons, blood and such, finished fic, holiday fic, mild discussion of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rmy/pseuds/St0rmy
Summary: As Solstice approached, every year Time’s neighbors would hang twinkling lights in their windows and evergreen boughs from their door. Every year, he thought the displays became more outlandish, just a contest to see whose home would be the most garishly cheerful on the block.So imagine his face when he came home that evening to find colorful garland wrapped around his railing, a very large evergreen swag obscuring his door, fake plastic icicles dangling from the awning, and every window in the townhouse lined with multicolored lights.Every. Single. One.And they were blinking.
Relationships: Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Townhouse AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084700
Comments: 69
Kudos: 226





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A few people reached out to me today to make sure I was still alive, and yes, so far so good! I had to put Among Us on hold because working on something so serious and violent was getting too heavy. Then my laptop died and I had to get used to a new set-up. But all is well now, and this is just a little preview of what’s to come. 
> 
> So get ready instead for a bit of a gear shift with a HSH holiday story instead! Because Die Hard is a holiday movie, too.

‘Twas the night before Solstice and in the townhouse

Not a single Link stirred, not one single louse.

Time straightened the stockings that they’d hung askew

Smiling when he realized there was one for him, too.

With all the freeloaders snoring peacefully in bed

He thought for a moment he should rest his own head

So Time sat on the couch and watched embers burn low

But there ain’t no rest for the wicked, you know.

For even on holidays, evil won’t rest;

Bad people still lurk, still haunt this address. 

Some grudges, vendettas, old blood feuds, and strife

Hound each of these boys; a life for a life.

But when trouble comes knocking, they’d better think twice

Because in front of the boys, Time will act nice

But when working alone he can drop the facade

And slip on the mask of a snarling war god.

He’s not finicky with the tools of his trade;

He’ll use just about anything while on a tirade.

Laying out henchmen in the newfallen snow

All tied up in lights makes for quite the show.

But if that’s not enough to gain resolution

Time will employ a more permanent solution.

Festive decorations can be fine tools for reaping;

Just keep it quiet - the boys are still sleeping!

Wind schemes in his dreams under heaps of bedcovers.

Wars drools in his sleep, not unlike the others.

Hyrule sleeps on a textbook slumped down at his desk.

Legend dreams of sweet sunshine and lost happiness.

Four has many more dreams now in his busy head.

Sky snores with a vengeance facedown in his bed.

Wild spoons with his pillow, blankets cast on the floor.

Twilight thankfully doesn’t stir at the commotion outdoors. 

If none of the boys’ winter sleep is disturbed

Then that means that Time has made good on his word. 

Let them enjoy dreams of holiday bliss;

They don’t need to know anything was amiss.

For the Fierce Deity doesn’t really need sleep

And these are his boys now; their safety he’ll keep. 

He will stay ready no matter the season;

After all, the carpets are red for a reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the holidays are approaching, whether Time cares for it or not.

Time was very grateful that this would be his last winter holiday in Termina. The air became bitterly cold as the shortest day of the year approached. Wind whipped between tall buildings to bite at the exposed skin on his face and ruffle the hem of his long wool coat. The nasty chill had him shivering even beneath his multitude of layers, and Time couldn’t wait to get home.

In an effort to brighten the dark days of the season, his neighbors would hang twinkling lights in their windows and evergreen boughs from their door. Every year, Time thought the displays became more and more outlandish, just a contest to see whose home would be the most garishly cheerful on the block. Time pointedly avoided looking at them as he shuffled along the sidewalk, turning the last corner toward his own home. 

He tucked his face into his collar against the biting wind, reaching out for the bannister blindly. He stopped when he felt something crunch under his glove. Colorful garland was wrapped around the railing, plastic strands glittering in white and green and silver. It led the eye up toward a very large evergreen swag that obscured the front door. Fake plastic icicles dangled from the awning above.

Every window in the townhouse was lined with multicolored lights. 

Every. Single. One. 

And they were  _ blinking. _

Inside, the house was teeming with activity: Four and Wind were busy putting the finishing touches on the strings of bells that adorned the hallway; Warriors was loudly criticizing something about their decoration choices as he set placemats down the length of the table; plates clinked as Sky handed them over the kitchen counter to Twilight, indiscreetly rolling his eyes. Even over the usual din in the kitchen, Twilight heard the door slam just a bit harder than usual at exactly 5:20pm. He glanced up as Time entered the kitchen doorway, a fistful of plastic garland in his hand that trailed behind him down the hallway. 

“Hi,” Twilight tried uncertainly.

“What’s this?”

“Oh hey sir, welcome home!” Wild popped up from the oven, setting a large bubbling casserole dish on the counter to cool. “We thought it might be nice to decorate the place for Solstice!”

“You thought wrong.” 

“Aw, come on!” Wind had gathered up the garland that trailed behind Time and draped it over his shoulders. “A little holiday cheer won’t kill you.”

“It’s not me you should be worried about,” Time grumbled.The look in his eye was caustic. 

“Now, now,” Warriors crossed the kitchen, his palms turned outward in a placating gesture, “the spirit of the season is one of merriment, isn’t it? And you don’t seem too merry at the moment—”

“I’m not.” Time removed the garland from his shoulders and shoved it into Warriors’s hands with more force than was strictly necessary. He turned his eye to where Twilight stood stiffly in the kitchen. “A word, please?”

Twilight glanced at the others for support as he exited the kitchen. Wind snickered as he drew his thumb across the bottom of his neck before waving. 

Much to Twilight’s dismay, Time didn’t think it was too cold to hold their impromptu meeting on the back porch. Time shut the door firmly behind them, reaching up to yank down the string of lights that had been hung above it. “Must you decorate my house without asking?”

“We didn’t think you’d take it this badly.” That was a lie; Legend  _ definitely _ called it. “We just wanted to make the place look more festive since we’re celebrating Solstice here.”

Time narrowed his eye. “Aren’t you going home for Solstice?”

Twilight folded his arms tightly across his chest, shifting from foot to foot as he shivered. “I’d rather spend the holiday here with you, if you don’t mind.”

“I had been planning on going out to the ranch,” Time muttered.

“Oh!” Twilight looked genuinely surprised. “Well don’t stick around here just for us.”

“Are you kidding? If I leave you unsupervised, I won’t have a house to come home to. And besides,” Time narrowed his eye, “how many of you homewreckers are going to be here?  _ All of you? _ ”

“Most of us.” Twilight sniffled before rubbing his sleeve across his nose. “Wind will probably go to his grandmother’s, and Sky is going to stay with his girlfriend for a few days. Hyrule is still on clinics so he can’t go anywhere.”

“And the rest of them?”

Twilight whispered, “I don’t think they have anyone else to celebrate with.”

Time hummed, frowning at the strand of multicolored lights in his hand. A beat of silence passed, punctuated by Twilight sneezing into his sleeve. When Time met Twilight’s gaze again, something in his eye had softened. 

“Fine. Just…” He sighed heavily, rubbing his thumb into his right brow. “Keep the revelry to a minimum.” 

Time stalked past the kitchen without acknowledging the others and dodged Legend on his way up the stairs. The din on the first floor barely reached him on the third floor, and he found the silence relieving. As he passed his study, he felt a chill seeping from beneath the door that made him pause.  _ They must have left his window open after they finished decorating. _ Grumbling to himself, he pulled the door open.

The lone window in his study was open -  _ wide open _ \- the curtains ruffling in the winter breeze. Lamps were overturned. Stuffing protruded from various slashes in his green couch. His writing desk had been ransacked, papers and pens strewn across the room. Several of his books had been chosen at random and were scattered about the floor, single words hastily underlined on open pages. 

“Oh for the love of Hylia,” Time muttered, pinching his brow in frustration.

***

“So he’s not mad?” Wild spooned a generous helping of macaroni and cheese into a container, setting it aside for Time before taking his own portion. 

“He’s fine.” Twilight settled in at the table next to Time’s empty chair. “He was just surprised.”

“He’s allergic to fun,” Wind added, earning a kick from Twilight beneath the table.

Sky tucked into his dinner eagerly. “This is probably his first holiday with people in the house in a long time, yeah?” 

Twilight hummed an affirmative sound. “And he hasn’t spent any holidays with the rest of the family for years.” 

“So we should make this one really special, then!” Wind lit up at the idea. “We should get the biggest Solstice tree we can find!”

“That’ll just get sap and pine needles everywhere,” Warriors snorted, “and spiders.” 

“Spiders?” Four squinted at Wars skeptically. 

Twilight shook his head. “Let’s stop where we are with decorations, I think what we have is… enough. Now, for those of us who are staying for the holiday,” Twilight glanced around the table, “what traditions are some must-haves for Solstice?”

“I’m making twenty-seven pounds of cookies and no one can stop me,” Wild announced around a mouthful of pasta. 

“Okay, holiday weight gain, check. What else?”

“Mistletoe Jar.” 

Several uncertain pairs of eyes zeroed in on Four, who grinned antagonistically. “You hang mistletoe in random spots, move it every day. When two people are caught beneath it, you pull a challenge from the Mistletoe Jar.” 

“Haven’t heard of that one, but okay.” Twilight added it to his mental list. “What about you, Legend?”

“Summoning the ghosts of Solstice Past,” Wind snickered to Wild, earning another kick from Twilight beneath the table.

Legend had rushed through his meal and avoided eye contact with the others as he abruptly pushed back from the table. “My holiday tradition is being left alone,” he muttered, crossing the kitchen to rinse his plate before exiting brusquely.

The boys shared uncertain glances before Hyrule cleared his throat. “Legend observes Morterra,” he spoke quietly. “We might not see much of him.” 

“Oh.” An awkward beat passed before Twilight continued. “Will we see you at all, ‘Rule?”

“Maybe,” Hyrule smiled, “I’ll be on call but there’s no guarantee I’ll have to go in. I’m happy just hanging out, whatever you guys want to do is fine with me.”

“Well if we won’t have a tree we’re  _ at least _ hanging stockings.” Warriors delicately dabbed his mouth with his napkin. “Where else would we leave the presents?”

“Presents?” Twilight questioned. 

“Yes.” Warriors produced a handful of folded papers and put them in a pile in the center of the table. “Polydona is my tradition of choice. Everyone choose a name, that’s the person you will be buying a gift for this year. That way we don’t all have to go shopping for eight people. And be sure to keep it a secret from everyone else!”

Twilight and Four shared a glance as the others reached in to pick their paper. Four was the last to draw his, slowly opening it up and, casual as can be, announcing, “Huh. I got War.”

Warriors scoffed. “You’re supposed to keep it a sec—“

“Funny.” Twilight turned his piece of paper toward the table. “I did too.”

“Oh weird, me too!” Wild laughed, “I think you messed up the game, man.”

Warriors opened his mouth to retort with feigned outrage before having to shield himself from the crumpled papers chucked in his direction.

***

It took thirty minutes of cleanup and a few hours of deciphering, but Time enjoyed the challenge of decoding the message his latest intruder had left for him, even if annoyed that they had destroyed a dozen or so books in the process. He had to hand it to them, though: they certainly had a flair for the dramatic, and their cryptic message was no exception. 

_ However far you go, we’ll find you at last; _

__ _ You cannot outrun the ghosts of your past.  _

“Great, so someone knows I’m moving,” he sighed to himself, slumping back in his chair. His eye was beginning to throb. 

“You’re moving?”

Time startled, turning to see Twilight closing the door to his office.  _ Apparently he’s getting better at sneaking around. _ Time frowned, subtly sliding the piece of paper he had been working on to the side. “Doesn’t anyone knock anymore?”

“I did, but you didn’t answer, old man.” Twilight’s tone was light and teasing. He crossed the room, offering a plate of warm dinner. “I wanted to be sure you didn’t starve to death up here.” 

Even if pretending to be annoyed, Time couldn’t hide his love for Wild’s cooking. He accepted the offered plate, setting it directly on top of his work. The first bite reminded him that, oh yes, apparently he had been hungry.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Twilight leaned on the desk, arms folded over his chest.

“Mmh.” Time nodded, sitting back in his chair and finishing his bite of pasta before continuing. “Yes, I’m moving.”

Twilight waited several seconds longer than anyone else would have before pressing him further. “Where to?”

“Castle Town.” 

“...What for?” 

“Work.” 

Twilight stifled a huff as Time’s infuriating taciturn attitude reared its head. He knew he would only get out of Time what he  _ wanted _ Twilight to know, not necessarily everything Twilight actually  _ needed _ to know. So instead, he tried a different angle. “Were you planning on telling everyone before or after the holiday? We’ll all need to look for new places to live, you realize.” 

“I was planning to tell everyone tonight at dinner until I came home to find you all vandalizing my home for the holiday.” Already finished with his meal, Time left the plate on his desk, leaning back in his chair. “Just my luck, the only place I can find is much too large for a bachelor. There is plenty of space if you or any of your freeloading friends are interested in tagging along. I suppose I won’t mind.”

Twilight could easily see through Time’s nonchalance, although to be fair Time didn’t put up a very convincing act. He reached down to take the plate from Time’s desk, but Time set his hand on it before Twilight could. “You were kind enough to bring this up to me. I can wash it myself, thank you.” 

Something about Time’s smile made Twilight pause. He straightened up, easing a benign smile onto his own face. “What have you been working on up here?”

“Oh, just a word search.” Time’s eye contact didn’t falter. If anything, he seemed amused by the question. “You know, old man stuff.”

Twilight huffed a short laugh, apparently defused by the comment. “Well don’t let me interrupt, sounds riveting.” He made his way toward the door, glancing curiously at the new throw blanket that covered most of Time’s green couch.

“Yes, thank you.” Time turned back to his work as he heard the door creak shut, shedding the veil of pleasantry as soon as Twilight was gone. “It was just getting good.”

***

The following morning was the first of several days Time had taken off surrounding the holiday. He had originally intended to spend it tidying up the house a bit and packing for a long weekend with Malon. It would be their first weekend together after reconnecting, and Time would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervously looking forward to it. In fact, it had taken him weeks of working up his courage to even suggest it to her. However, now with an unknown looming threat and eight rowdy boys making a festive mess of his home, plans needed to change. 

“Aww, darlin’, of course I’m not mad. Those boys sound so sweet!” 

“Yes, they’re adorable,” Time replied flatly. He walked down the stairs with a phone pinned between his shoulder and his ear, the dishes he’d forgotten on his desk last night occupying his hands. “Are you sure I can’t send one your way? Or maybe five?”

“Oh, don’t you pretend you don’t enjoy their company,” Malon chided him. “Why don’t you invite them along for Yule dinner? I could—”

“No, no. It’s bad enough I have to stay here a few more days,” Time sighed as he entered the busy kitchen. He stepped around Four, who walked toward him with a mug of coffee in hand and his nose in his own phone, not paying attention to where he was going; he swiftly dodged Wild, who enthusiastically whisked together eggs and sugar in a bowl; he ducked beneath the cabinet door Legend opened without looking and safely deposited his dishes into the sink. “I’d like the holiday to just be us, if you don’t mind.” 

Legend closed the cabinet and narrowed his eyes at Time. “Since when do you have a cell phone?”

Time opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Wild loudly piped up, “Is that Miss Malon!?”

Time’s jaw snapped shut. His reddening ears betrayed him. 

On the other end of the phone, Malon stifled a laugh as she heard a chorus of voices in the background.

“Hi Miss Malon!!”

“Miss Malon, you should come down! We’re making cookies!”

“Seriously, when did you get a cell phone?”

“Alright, enough—”

“Are you  _ blushing??” _

“Can I talk to her? Let me talk to her!!”

“Miss Malon, what’s your favorite kind of—”

“I said  **enough!** ” Time huffed as he extracted himself from the kitchen, the back porch door slamming behind him once he finally found privacy again. “How about I send you seven of them? Tell you what, you can have them for the entire holiday week.”

“Oh, stop.” Malon did her best not to laugh, but there was no hiding the mirth in her voice. “Wait, aren’t there eight of them?”

“Yes, but one of them cooks.” 

The sound of Malon’s lilting laughter made Time feel so warm that he was glad to be outside in the chilly midmorning air. “Well,” Malon continued, “I’m glad you’ll be spending some time with the boys for the holiday. You are still welcome to come up for as long or as short a stay as you’d like.” 

Time leaned against the bannister. “As soon as I can get away, I’ll be there.”

“You enjoy your time with them.” He could hear the fond smile in her voice. “I’ll talk with you again soon.” 

Time drew in a breath. A beat of silence passed between them. 

Malon gave him a moment longer than most people would have before she softly spoke, “Goodbye.” The line clicked.

Time shut his eyes tightly, cursing his cowardice. 

“I love you.”

***

Twilight really did love Solstice. He’d loved it most as a kid, when the holiday meant playing with his cousins and opening presents and enjoying a special family dinner. As he got older, though, spending time with the family became more trying. He was sick of prying questions or rude comments about his love life and career choices. Having any reason to change up his holiday routine was welcome, and getting to spend it with his friends was an added bonus.

“Hmmm… Cookie eating contest.”

“Extreme power napping.” 

“You  _ would _ add that, Sky.”

“Polar sprint.”

“Mattress sledding!”

“Wild, I know you want to see your girlfriend,” Twilight teased, “but we’re not spending Solstice in the emergency room.”

Wild flopped back onto Twilight’s bed, his ears burning bright red. He, Sky, and Warriors were hanging out in Twilight’s room, coming up with creative feats of strength and stupidity to add to the Mistletoe Jar while Twilight folded his laundry. Wild rested his feet on the headboard, running his fingers idly through his ponytail to work out the snarls. “Oh, by the way, what are we getting the Old Man for Solstice?” 

“He’s so hard to buy for,” Twilight sighed, setting another folded shirt onto the laundry pile next to Wild’s head. 

“Well, what does he like?”

“Silence,” Sky scoffed from his seat on the floor, depositing another folded scrap of paper into the jar. 

“Oh, we could give him that!” Warriors perked up from his place in the armchair in the corner. “We should all treat ourselves to a vacation! That would give him  _ at least _ a week’s worth of silence.” 

“Wars, I think he’d  _ pay you _ to go away for a week.” Running out of space on his bed, Twilight began piling folded laundry on top of Wild instead. 

“Well, he definitely doesn’t need clothes,” Sky continued, “or kitchen stuff, or weaponry. Does he have a hobby?”

Twilight quirked a brow in Sky’s direction. “I’m not sure, but also kind of afraid to ask.”

“Oh, I know!” Wild sat up abruptly, sending Twilight’s folded clothes tumbling. “We could make something for him!”

“You’re the only one who knows how to make anything, and you cook for us every night anyway.” 

Wild thumped back down with a dejected huff. “What about Four?”

Sky shook his head. “Old Man had a conniption the last time he tried to set up his table saw in the living room.”

“He’s just a curmudgeon,” Warriors sighed dramatically. “Is there  _ nothing _ the man likes?”

Setting another folded shirt on top of Wild, Twilight paused. “Actually, yes, I think there is.” 

***

Time hummed to himself as he descended the basement steps. He flipped a switch that bathed his storage space in flickering fluorescent light. It hadn’t taken much convincing after his home invasion to get Four to join the other boys on the second floor, relinquishing the basement to Time’s use again. He was glad for the privacy down here in times like this. 

The click of the dial was grimly familiar, and the thick metal door whispered on its hinges. Time stood back, examining the contents of his safe the same way one might rifle through their closet in the morning. The .40 was his old staple, but even with the suppressor it would be a bit too dramatic for domestic use. The .22 would be much quieter, although it carried much less stopping power, and he wasn’t quite sure what he might be up against. He had a variety of blades at his disposal as well, but  _ ugh, the mess they would make. _

Time tapped his chin as he pondered, glancing down the row of stacked crates and chests. His eye caught on something dusty mounted on the wall. Oh, that would be - what would Warriors say? - so  _ extra, _ but actually it might work nicely, quiet and relatively clean if he was careful. He’d just have to pick up some ‘ammunition’ today and he’d be set.

With that settled, Time emerged from the basement, heading toward the front door to check for mail. He startled as he opened the door, quickly moving onto the front stoop and shutting it behind him. The front of the house had been trashed during the night: garland was stripped from the bannister, some of the plastic icicles had been fractured, and the swag on the door was dumped on his small front lawn. He swiftly cleaned up what of the carnage he could, replacing the swag and tieing bits of garland together to wind around the railing. 

Time wasn’t sure what annoyed him most: that his newest stalker was vandalizing his home, or that they were unintentionally forcing him to  _ decorate. _

Once he had cleaned up the disgraced decorations and grabbed the mail, Time reentered the townhouse, as normal as can be. He greeted the boys as he entered the kitchen, passing out the letters they’d received. “Where’s Legend?”

“Sulking in his room as usual,” Warriors spoke without looking up from his tea.

Time climbed the stairs to the second floor, quietly approaching the second door on the right. “Legend?” The door was left ajar, and when he knocked it slowly creaked open. 

“Mail for you,” he tried. 

No answer. 

Time stepped into the room and set the letter on his desk. As he turned to leave, though, an eerie warm glow in the room snagged his attention. 

Legend’s room was both more crowded and brighter than Time ever recalled. As usual, boxes and crates lined the walls and were stuffed into bookcases. What was new was the long table set against one wall. It could only be described as an altar. There were multiple tiers on which were piled flowers, candles - electric candles, much to Time’s relief - and various photographs of people. They were neatly arranged in what looked almost like a timeline. At the top, faces weathered by age looked on benignly. In the center was perched an older photograph of a young, smiling couple that bore some resemblance to Legend -  _ parents, perhaps? _ The photo on the lowest shelf, though, was the one that compelled Time to step forward and examine the set-up more closely. 

The smiling girl in that photograph was much too young to be so prominently placed on a memorial altar. Her bright blue eyes were shining in sunlight, practically lighting the photograph from within. Red curls were caught up in a summer breeze, dancing around sun-kissed shoulders. A brilliant pink flower was tucked above her ear. Behind her, the ocean glittered along the horizon and, rising above it, an iconic mountain that had been lost in a catastrophe a few years ago. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

Time swiftly turned to find Legend standing in the doorway, a look of shock and outrage on his face. 

“Out.” 

“Legend, I—“

“ **Out!** ” Legend grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him toward the door, shoving him out into the hallway hard enough to make Time stumble. The door slammed loudly behind him. Time turned and opened his mouth - to shout, or to apologize, or to curse, he wasn’t sure - but a gentle hand on his arm stopped him. 

“Please, don’t.” 

Hyrule’s voice was soft, his demeanor defusing Time’s anger almost immediately. His eyes were full of understanding as he gestured toward the stairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Time gains some cultural appreciation, Twilight has some visitors, and Wild gets a bit lost.

“‘Morterra: The Feast of the Departed.’” Time settled onto the desk chair in his study, a heavy book set in his lap. “‘A solstice festival observed in many island cultures to commemorate the dead... Observers believe that, as the shortest day of the year, solstice affords the greatest amount of time for spirits of the dead to visit the mortal plane. Spirits that remain on the mortal plane past dawn will be trapped and relegated to eternity as a ghost... The feast is a celebration of their lives when family and friends share stories about their loved ones. Offerings of flowers, food, and small gifts are left at the grave of the departed to invite them to visit the land of the living.’”

Time raised his eye questioningly to where Hyrule sat on his couch. Hyrule was seemingly engrossed in his coffee mug. “If there is a grave to visit,” Time added quietly. 

Hyrule sipped his coffee. “No grave, no mementos, not even the island to return to. Legend won’t talk about her very much, and never when he’s sober, but I know his memories of the incident are lacking. He woke up in an emergency shelter with only the clothes on his back. The other few possessions he got back were salvaged during recovery efforts.” Hyrule avoided Time’s gaze. 

Something funny tugged in Time’s chest. He gently closed the heavy book. “That was where you two met?”

Hyrule nodded. “I was volunteering with the Emergency Medical Corps at the time. It was weird to see somebody my age in that position. I waited with him for two days to see if anyone came to… to ‘claim’ him. When we were packing out, it didn’t feel right to leave him behind.” 

“You’re a good friend.” Time’s voice was gentle. 

“This time of year is hard for him.” Hyrule watched Time cross the study to replace the book on his shelf. “Please don’t take it personally.” 

Time shook his head. “Of course not, and thank you for telling me. I’ll do better to be more understanding.” He sat back down at his desk, smiling easily at Hyrule. “On a lighter note, I’ve seen more of you over the past two weeks than during the entire time you’ve lived here. I trust Renado is treating you well.”

“Yeah,” Hyrule smiled shyly, “I have some easier rotations scheduled around this time so I can study for boards. I’ll still be spending lots of time in the school library, though.”

“Well, if you’d prefer to stay here rather than heading into school every day, you are more than welcome to use my study as much as you’d like.” Time leaned back in his chair. “It’s nice and quiet up here most of the time, and I imagine the boys will disturb you less than if you were to study in your room.”

“Oh!” Hyrule looked sincerely surprised by Time’s offer. “I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Nonsense.” Time smiled genuinely. “I’m indebted to you.” 

“I… Yeah, that would be nice.” Hyrule seemed bashful. “Thanks, sir.”

“Of course, make yourself at home.” The pair stood together, crossing toward the exit. Time opened the door but paused for a moment, blocking Hyrule’s exit. “Ah, and if you wouldn’t mind…”

As Time slowly turned, something very subtle in his demeanor shifted. Hyrule clutched his mug tightly as Time seemed to tower over him, the old threatening spark in his eye. His amicable tone belied the deadly seriousness of his request. 

“Please, don’t go snooping.” 

***

Mornings on the second floor of the townhouse could be busy. Seven boys shared one bathroom, since only Time and Wind were permitted to use the one upstairs. Depending on the day, there could be a line of groggy boys trailing down the hallway, towels draped over their shoulders as they waited for the shower to be free.

“He has to be asleep in there,” Legend griped, checking the time on his phone for what felt like the hundredth time. He pounded on the door. “Oy! Sky!! If you’re not out of there in three minutes, our smith is going to pick this fucking lock!”

Legend pressed his ear to the door, silently waiting for an answer that never came. Next to him, Four leaned against the wall with his towel over his head, yawning widely. Wild was already naked, holding his towel up around his waist as he sleepily scrolled through his phone. At the end of the line, Warriors idly examined his nails, wrapped in Time’s luxurious bathrobe that he never bothered to return.

“I’m surprised Twi isn’t up,” Four commented, dodging Legend’s warning swat to _keep quiet_ as he listened for snoring in the shower.

“I’ll get him,” Wild sleepily mumbled, pushing off of the wall and wandering down the hallway. Warriors smirked as he immediately took Wild’s place in line. Wild meandered to Twilight’s door and raised his hand to knock, but he froze mid-step. 

Four glanced at Wild, narrowing his eyes as he watched Wild’s ears turning pink. “What’s up with him?”

As if on cue, Twilight’s muffled laugh could be heard from behind the door.

Three more curious boys crept down the hallway as quietly as they could, crowding Wild in as they pressed their ears to Twilight’s bedroom door.

“...you’re so beautiful, Emma…”

Four clamped his hand over his mouth and nose as he struggled to remain silent. Warriors looked both scandalized and overjoyed. This was probably the first smile Legend wore all week. Wild alternated between looking mortified and morbidly curious.

_“Where did he go last night?”_

_“I thought he went to bed when we did!”_

They heard the sound of sheets rustling behind the door. “...Aw come on, Angel, don’t be like that. I have two hands…”

The boys shared a collective gasp, now all of them pressing their hands over their mouths in varying levels of shock and amusement. Wild grabbed Legend’s and Warriors’s arms, attempting to pull them away. _“Come on guys, give them some privacy—”_

_“Are you kidding? This is prime blackmail!”_

_“Hey, if anything, I’m proud of him!”_

What could only be described as a _giggle_ from Twilight lilted behind the door. “Stop, Damien, that tickles!”

Four pairs of wide eyes met in the hallway, and Warriors was the first to break. _“This I gotta see,”_ he whispered, reaching for the doorknob.

What ensued was a quietly chaotic tussle: Wild grabbed Warriors’s hand as he reached for the knob; Legend shoved against Wild’s chest to push him back; Four yanked on Legend’s shirt to throw him off balance; Warriors pushed Four’s head away as he attempted to wrest control of his arm back from Wild. In the process, they lost their balance one by one, Legend crashing into Warriors who reached for the nearest thing to steady himself - which unfortunately ended up being Wild’s bath towel. Four hurried to hold up the towel as Wild fell forward, fatefully reaching for the doorknob to Twilight’s bedroom as he did.

A tangle of boys crashed through Twilight’s door and onto the floor, eliciting a startled yelp from the boy in his bed. Warriors was the first to extirpate himself from the pile. “Well well well!” he crowed, “What - or should I say _who_ \- do we have he—”

Twilight sat with his comforter pulled up to his neck, looking startled. Next to him, a lovely white cat sat on his pillow, looking mildly annoyed. A second black-and-white tuxedo stood on the headboard, its back arched in terror. The third, a sassy calico, slowly crawled out from beneath the comforter, loudly announcing her displeasure at the disturbance.

The intruding boys’ expressions changed from varying levels of nosiness and shock to sly amusement.

Twilight groaned as he pulled the covers over his face. His mortified plea was muffled by the fabric:

“ _Please_ don’t tell Time.”

***

As the holidays drew nearer, the normally drafty townhouse began to feel both warmer and fuller than usual. Holiday songs were constantly being played in some part of the house. A gift wrapping station had been set up in the living room for everyone to use as they needed. To Time’s dismay, a few additional illicit holiday decorations were snuck into his home, including a motley arrangement of stockings hung over the fireplace. 

Wild spent two whole days turning the kitchen into a specialty bakery. Savory peanut blossoms topped with melting chocolate kisses, tart orange ricotta cookies smeared with cream cheese icing and sprinkled with candied orange peel, decadent chocolate cherry cordials drizzled with dark chocolate ganache, and perfectly round tea cakes rolled in powdered sugar tempted each of the boys on their way through the kitchen. Wild alternately enlisted the help of unlucky roommates who lingered too long in the kitchen and smacked hands away from bowls of fresh cookie dough.

Wind was the only housemate stealthy enough to sneak a spoonful of dough whenever he pleased. He laughed as he ducked the wooden spoon aimed for his face, shoving the cookie dough into his mouth on the way out the door.

“Hey old man!”

The back porch door slammed behind Wind as he ventured out into the chilly afternoon air. Time glanced up from where he stood in the lawn, pointing a hose at the dirt alongside the porch.

Wind frowned. “What are you doing?”

Time didn’t miss a beat. “Watering the lilac bushes.”

“In the middle of winter.”

“Yes, they’re temperamental little things,” Time huffed. “They prefer a lot of moisture. They are easier to grow in the country where groundwater is more abundant, but require more maintenance when you grow them in a place like this—”

Wind’s eyes began to glaze over. 

Time narrowed his eye. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah.” Wind walked across the porch toward him, but the spray from the hose kept him back a few feet. “Tell me what you want for Solstice.”

“You’re already getting me something,” Time smirked. “Peace and quiet.”

Wind frowned again. “Yeah, why does Twilight get to stay here for the holiday but I have to go home?”

“Twilight is older than you.”

“I’m still an adult!”

“Not according to your grandmother.” Time imperceptibly tensed at the mention of her. “You can take your complaints up with her. You know I have no say in that.”

“Okay fine, but seriously.” Wind folded his arms across his chest. “What do you want for Solstice? I… want to get you something.”

Time paused, glancing up to find Wind very interested in watching something across the yard as he fiddled with his necklace. Time suppressed a smirk. “I don’t want any of you boys spending any money on me for the holiday. I appreciate the sentiment, but I would much rather see you get something for yourself.”

Wind met his eye for a moment, searching him for intention, and Time smiled. “Alright then,” Wind threw up his hands as he turned away. “Don’t say I didn’t try.”

Wind made for the door again, glancing curiously at where one of their plastic candy cane decorations appeared to be missing from the railing. By the time he reached the door, Time’s voice halted him:

“We’ll miss you for Solstice, Wind. Maybe next year.”

Wind turned abruptly, veiled surprise on his face. Time already had his attention back on his work, but he glanced up briefly to catch Wind’s smile.

As the porch door closed behind Wind, Time turned the hose up again, using its pressure to scrub the brick. Red faded to brown as it trickled down the side of the porch, barely discernible once it soaked into the mulch. Once the last of the splatters were taken care of, he wound up the hose to hang it back in the garage. He glanced at the garbage cans against the wall, hesitating. Time was smart enough to double-bag the mess he’d made, but best to take it to the curb himself lest one of his squatters decide to be helpful today and take out the trash.

He’d have a fair amount of explaining to do in that case.

***

Time’s most recent unwelcome visitor had been caught in the act just as the sun was setting. The intruder was clearly startled by Time’s sudden appearance, having been in the process of leaving another cryptic message for him. Time had been on his way out to the back yard for some noise relief from the boys in the kitchen and their incessant holiday jingles. Truth be told, he was already feeling a bit tense. Engaging in a bit of a physical ‘disagreement’ was somewhat cathartic for him, and getting to destroy one of the plastic decorations on the porch in the process was just a little added bonus.

Now, Time sat at his desk, puzzling over the most recent riddle left for him to decipher. 

“Hyrule, what’s a six-letter word that rhymes with ‘lose’?”

Curled up on the green couch and surrounded by texts and notebooks, Hyrule paused. “... Snooze? Bruise?… Choose?”

“Ah, thank you.” Time scrawled the word down, liberally filling the rest of the blanks with what he considered logical answers. He sat back, resting his cheek on his fist. 

_As the nights slumber, we sharpen our knife;_

_You can’t hide forever, you owe us your life!_

_It can be one or all three if you choose,_

_But best come prepared, this time we won’t lose._

Well that’s… not terribly specific. Time tapped his pen on his chin. There were plenty of people in his past who had lost to him, so that didn’t narrow it down. There must be some significance to the number three, perhaps the Temple of Time incident? And “night’s slumber” just read oddly…

The sound of Hyrule shifting on the couch startled him from his thoughts. _Best not to ponder things too long in here._ Time slid the paper he’d been working on into the locked drawer in his desk before glancing at the clock. “Can I get you anything from downstairs?”

“No thanks,” Hyrule muttered, engrossed in his textbook.

As Time shut the door to his study, he heard the sound of boisterous chanting from two floors below. The boys were all crowded around Wild and Sky as they stood beneath some mistletoe that he swore wasn’t there yesterday. Four held out a large jar full of folded papers that Wild excitedly dug his hand into. The boys tensely waited as he opened one, and the excited yell that went up once he did made Time wince. 

“Polar Sprint!!”

“Go, go, go!!”

The announcement sent Wild and Sky into a frenzy. The pair began stripping out of their clothing, much to Time’s alarm. Twilight backed up toward the front door, holding the knob as he waited for them to be undressed. 

Time sidled up next to him. “What in Hylia’s name is going on?”

“Mistletoe Challenge,” Twilight replied. “If you get caught under the mistletoe together, you pull a challenge out of the jar.”

“And what does one win?”

Twilight shrugged. “Bragging rights.”

Time’s attention faltered as Wild and Sky had stripped down to their skivvies, but he kept his expression politely neutral. Still, he couldn’t help but notice that Sky had a large linear scar on his shoulder and some smaller ones on his back. The burns Wild had sustained earlier in the year marred his face and neck, but he sported some much larger scars on his chest and side as well.

These boys were too young to be so scarred. 

“Ready!?”

Twilight yanked open the door and the pair took off. They yelped at the shock of cold air as they barrelled down the sidewalk together, tripping over one another in their race down the block. 

“They’re going to get arrested,” Time muttered, shaking his head.

“They’d better not,” Warriors scoffed, not taking his eyes off of the stopwatch on his phone. “I won’t be delivering my Polydona gift to jail on the holiday.”

Time sauntered into the kitchen, grabbing a small plate from the cupboard. “Jail isn’t so bad.” 

Twilight and Wind shared skeptical glances while Warriors rolled his eyes as dramatically as he could. Four slowly poked his head into the kitchen. “Have you… been to jail before?”

Time turned, leveling Four with an unreadable look. He had a mouth full of cookies - tea cakes, judging by the powdered sugar on his lips - that prevented a verbal response. Instead, he noncommittally shrugged. 

Time ignored their prying eyes, heading to the pantry where he began digging through their supplies. He pulled out dried fruit, cashews, symbolic foods that would travel easily, and began making a modest pile on his small plate.

“Woah, that was fast!”

Panting and shivering, Sky dove through the door followed immediately by Wild, arms tightly clasped over their chests. 

“Not fair!” Wild whined, “He only won because I took a wrong turn!”

“Wild, it was a race around the block! How did you take a wrong turn!?”

Sky snatched the blanket Twilight offered him, pulling it over his head and wrapping it snugly around his shoulders as he shivered. “He crossed the street.”

***

The sounds of the boys laughing and cavorting downstairs did nothing to lighten Legend’s foul mood. He’d shut his bedroom door tightly if it meant giving him some peace, but tradition stilled him. A closed door might make the spirits feel unwelcome, and then all of his efforts would be wasted. Instead, he sat in the middle of the rug in his room, alone, fiddling with the hem of his sweater.

His ear flicked at the soft knock at the door. 

“May I come in?”

Legend scowled toward the doorway. Time opened it just enough to show his face as well as the small plate of food he held.

“I’m not hungry,” Legend snapped. 

“It isn’t for you,” Time quietly replied. 

Legend’s scowl faded to his usual resting face of annoyance. He turned away from the door, returning to uncomfortably pulling at the hem of his cardigan. Since he hadn’t been reprimanded, Time opened the door just enough to slip inside, leaving it ajar just as Legend had. 

Legend watched out of the corner of his eye as Time stepped up toward his altar. He appreciated that Time took a moment of respectful silence before placing his offering on the table.

“Part of your tradition is to share stories of your loved ones, is it not?”

Time turned toward Legend, who studiously avoided his gaze. 

“I’m not here to pry,” he went on softly, “and I will leave if you’d like to be alone. But, if you need someone to listen, I’m here.” 

Time gave him the space of several silent seconds, several more than most people would have. When Legend didn’t speak, he nodded, turning and quietly making his way back toward the door. As he reached out to push it open, a quiet voice stopped him:

“There isn’t much to say.”

Time turned back to find that Legend hadn’t moved. He would have thought he’d imagined hearing the boy speak if he hadn’t continued, “My grandparents died before I could even walk. My parents both died in an accident when I was nine.”

Time slowly walked back into the room. As he approached, Legend moved over just a bit, silently offering some space on the rug that Time accepted. “I went to live with my uncle after they died,” Legend went on quietly, motioning toward a frame to the right of his parents’ photo. The mustachioed man in the photograph looked like he had never once stopped smiling in life. “He was a nice guy. Wasn’t married, never had kids, but did everything he could to give me a somewhat-normal childhood.”

Time hummed, glancing down at Legend from the corner of his eye. Morterra, from what he read, was supposed to be a celebration of life. Here Legend sat, though, suffering alone in his grief in the dark. _There was that funny tug in Time’s chest again._ He steeled himself a bit before speaking, “What’s the nicest thing he did for you?”

Legend exhaled sharply through his nose, lifting his eyes to the photograph of his uncle as he continued fiddling with his sweater. “My first birthday with him, he got the neighbors together and got me a huge cake. He put twice as many candles on it as he should have because I loved to blow them out.” Legend’s eyes softened with fondness. “He lit the table cloth on fire trying to light them all. My parents would have had a fit, but he just laughed.” A hint of a smile tugged at his lips. “He was always laughing.”

Time leaned back on his hands as he listened to Legend go on. The more he spoke, the more easily words came, and the less he tugged at his frayed hem. He talked about hazy memories of his parents’ farm, and vacations to the shore with his uncle, and the stories of his grandmother’s vicious competitive streak over baked goods. Gradually, the flow of words slowed to a trickle, and Legend fell quiet again, the hardness in his gaze nearly gone as he looked upon the photos of his loved ones. 

Time decided to take a chance. “What about her?”

Legend’s jaw tensed. Time braced himself, unsure if he had pushed too far, but he was relieved to find that he had misread the shift in Legend’s demeanor.

“I don’t know.”

Time sat up slowly, shifting the weight off of his aching wrists - _man, he was getting old_ \- and waited. 

“I moved to… the island after my uncle died, and I didn’t live there very long. I remember a few things,” he went on. “I remember walking on the beach with her. I don’t remember what she did for a living. I remember the sound of her voice, she would sing to herself whenever she was happy, but I don’t really know how I know that. I guess she really liked music.” The thought made Time close his eye as he remembered hearing Malon’s sweet voice whenever she thought he was out of earshot. “She used to sing every morning—”

The abrupt pause brought Time back to the present. Legend had balled the hem of his sweater in white-knuckled fists. His face felt hot, his head bowed so he could hide behind his hair. “She used to sing—” He tried again, less successful this time. The line of his shoulders was tight and he held his breath, waiting for the sudden swell of pain to pass before he could breathe again.

_She used to sing every morning when she woke me up, except for the morning when the sky was so black we thought it was still nighttime, I remember the lightning in the distance was the only reason we knew the waves were so tall. I remember we ran as fast as we could, but I couldn’t hear her over the sirens, and when I turned around she was gone, and the ocean had swelled up so fast. I remember salt in my eyes and in my mouth, I remember my throat hurt from screaming for her. I remember being dragged along the asphalt until I hit something hard, I remember that I couldn't see her anymore, I couldn’t see anything—_

Time’s hand on his shoulders was warm, and firm, and grounding.

The miserable sound Legend made as he cracked was the only one he permitted himself. Time gently eased Legend to lean against his side, resting his chin on Legend’s head as the younger man shivered with the effort of remaining silent.

“I remember being happy.” His voice was wet. “But I don’t know… how I felt about her. I don’t even know her name.” 

It was an unfamiliar hug, but even the unfamiliar can be comforting in heartbreak. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Time gets tangled up in not one but two bets, and the boys enjoy a holiday feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I added another chapter. No, I’m not sorry. Yes, it’s coming within the week.

The eve of Solstice was drawing near. Those boys who were leaving were making their final preparations, wrapping presents and sneaking more than their fair share of cookies from the kitchen. Time seemed to be getting used to their ruckus, willingly spending more time in the kitchen to socialize - or perhaps just avoiding his study to give Hyrule some peace. In either case, Twilight decided that it was an encouraging sign. 

“Do you still plan on heading out to the ranch?”

Time accepted the wet plate that Twilight held out to him, drying it thoroughly before setting it in the cupboard. “I do, just still trying to figure out when.”

“Will it just be the two of you?” Warriors butted in, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“I’m not dignifying that with an answer.” Time took a damp glass from the drying rack, flicking water from it in War’s direction to chase him away. As he turned to place it in the cabinet, he nearly collided with Wild.

“You have to stay for Solstice dinner. I’m making too much food for you not to!” Wild looked distraught, gripping Time’s sleeve as the older man stepped around him. _“Think of the leftovers.”_

Time hummed in thought, dragging Wild along with him as he moved toward the cupboard. “I will probably stick around for your celebration and then head out either that night or early the next morning, depending on how loud you all are.” 

Appeased, Wild released him, heading to the refrigerator to begin his next concoction. “Good, that way you can take some to share with Miss Malon, too.”

“Oh, and we’re exchanging gifts that night,” Twilight added with a smile.

Time leveled him with a vaguely threatening look. “If you can afford to spend money on me, you can afford to live somewhere else.” 

“Fine, fine,” Twilight placated, turning back to the sink. 

They continued their chore in amicable silence. Time waited until Wild was finished digging around in the refrigerator behind them and headed across the kitchen toward the table before quietly asking, “Twilight, why didn’t you want to go home for the holiday?”

Twilight’s grip on a soapy spoon slipped, and he grimaced as it splashed dishwater on the front of his sweater. He fished in the soapy sink basin for several seconds, frowning as he debated how to answer. “I don’t know, going home is… annoying sometimes,” he sighed. “Everyone feels entitled to loudly sharing their opinions about everyone else’s life over dinner.” Time snorted; didn’t he know what _that_ felt like. “I hate being nagged about jobs and grandchildren and—” He paused, glancing up to Time warily. 

Time raised a brow, waiting.

“...And living situations.” 

“Ah,” Time nodded, keeping his expression perfectly neutral. “Well, sometimes it’s easier to visit home if you have a quick escape when you need it.” 

“Yeah,” Twilight huffed, “well the buses don’t run too often on Solstice and Yule. Although,” he added, avoiding Time’s gaze, “if anyone had a vehicle I could borrow, say, a motorcycle they don’t really use…”

“I’ve been rather lenient with you in most things,” Time’s tone was truly serious this time, “but that’s a hard no, Twilight.”

Twilight gave him an exaggerated frown, but a gentle knock at the door interrupted their conversation. “I’ll get it,” Time announced, throwing his damp dishcloth at Warriors before exiting the kitchen. Wild hopped up from the table to follow him, staying just a step behind.

Once he pulled the door open, Time froze, inhaling sharply. He immediately dropped to one knee, pressing his fist over his heart, his mouth too dry at first to speak. Standing on his doorstep was a very pretty blonde girl wearing a long white suede coat. Green and pink ribbons were braided into her hair. 

_What in Hylia’s name is she doing he—_

“Oh, hey Sun!” Wild cheerfully greeted her.

“Hi, Wild! Happy Solstice!” Sun stepped right past Time, reaching out to Wild and kissing both of his cheeks in greeting. “Where’s Sky? He’d better not be sleeping aga—”

“Sunny!” 

Time slowly stood, eyeing the nondescript black car idling in front of his home flanked by a silent Sheikah guard. He turned to watch, dumbfounded, as one of the royal princesses of Hyrule openly - and with suggestive familiarity - kissed Sky in the middle of the hallway. 

_...Right. Staying with his girlfriend for the holiday._

“Are you all ready to go, sleepyhead?” Sun playfully rubbed her nose against Sky’s. 

“Wait!” Wild bounced past the pair into the kitchen. “Let me pack you some cookies!”

Time watched silently in the periphery as Sun greeted the other boys as casually as could be. Warriors had the gall to kiss the back of her hand, but she laughed like it was something he did to her all the time. Time could have smacked Wind for just casually waving, his nose buried in his phone the whole time. Twilight at least had the common sense to bow his head before taking her offered hand, but still a handshake wasn’t appropriate. Four knew enough to kneel, but Sun insisted that it wasn’t necessary and shook his hand, too. 

“And you must be the unlucky homeowner.” Sun turned to Time last, her smile as radiant as her namesake. Before he had the chance to kneel again and show proper deference, Sun had leaned in to kiss both of his cheeks in a more affectionate greeting than he felt he deserved. “Sky has told me all about you! Thanks so much for letting him stay here.” 

Still unable to find his voice, Time merely nodded.

Time held the door for them as Sky and Sun bid the group farewell. He continued to watch in tense silence as they piled Sky’s belongings into the trunk of the waiting car.

Warriors sidled up next to him, grinning. “You okay there, Old Man?” He gently elbowed him in the ribs, a knowing grin on his face. 

“Yeah.” Time side-eyed Warriors as he slowly closed the door. “You were awfully familiar with her.”

“Ah yes, well,” Wars turned with a dismissive wave of his hand, “the three of us used to work together.”

***

On the morning of Solstice, the air was crisp. Even with the heat turned up, the high ceilings in the townhouse made it hard to heat in the dead of winter. Time spent a few extra minutes indulging in the warmth of his shower before hurrying down the hallway back to his bedroom. He dressed quickly, opening the drawer where he kept his sweaters and pulling the first one out.

Time paused, narrowing his eyes at the garish sweater in his hands. Red and green stripes were interspersed with bright gold, the same color that was woven into the massive Triforce on the front of the sweater. _Where did this come from?_

Time reached for the next sweater in the pile, pulling out a hideous multicolored number with horses knitted around the hem. The front of this sweater was a portrait of a massive bay horse framed in a horseshoe. The mane was lovingly constructed with yarn tassels. _He didn’t own a sweater like this._

It was at this point that the note on Time’s bureau caught his eye. It stirred a moment of panic, but as he unfolded it, he was relieved to find one of the boys’ handwriting:

_Good morning and Happy Solstice!_

_We wanted to be sure you looked festive for the holiday._

_Pick your favorite and join us for breakfast!_

_(Choose wisely! Whoever’s sweater you pick wins the bet.)_

Time crumpled the note in his hand and dug through the drawer, finding it completely empty save for eight unholy holiday sweaters. He grimaced at each one of them - _here’s Wind’s contribution, covered in festive lobsters_ \- before tossing them onto his bed. Thorough in their antagonism, the boys had left none of his other sweaters to choose from. 

Time frowned as he looked over his choices, each more garish than the next. Something dawned on him, though, as he glanced up toward his closet, a glint of mischief in his eye.

***

Twilight hummed a festive song to himself as he descended the stairs to the first floor. He’d been the last to shower, so he thought it a bit odd that the kitchen was as quiet as it was. “Mornin’,” he greeted his roommates, finding his friends looking rather awkward and Wild actively trying not to laugh. 

As he turned toward the table, Twilight stopped dead in his tracks. Time glanced up from his newspaper, his expression as unreadable as ever. The sweater wasn’t one Twilight recognized, but _holy Hylia was it ugly._ The knitted sleeves were a bit short on him, and the brown suede elbow patches definitely didn’t match the blue gradient on the rest of the sweater. The front was dotted with little light pink puffballs, each of which had iridescent appendages in the approximate shape of fairy wings. 

Twilight slowly, _painfully slowly,_ reached for his phone in his pocket.

Time nodded a silent morning greeting before returning to his newspaper. “So, what did I win?”

“What!?” Wind snapped. “You can’t win! You weren’t even playing!!” 

Time smirked as he set down his newspaper. “Your note said that whoever’s sweater I choose wins the bet.”

“Yeah, but—”

“Well, I chose my own sweater, didn’t I?”

Four groaned, his forehead hitting the tabletop. “There goes forty rupees…”

The kitchen erupted in an animated debate about whether Time was allowed to win the boys’ little bet. Twilight’s phone chirped, and he quickly dug it back out of his pocket. “Ha! Sorry, guys, but none of us win this one.” He set his phone on the table and the others crowded around.

_Twilight - 9:58am [photo attachment]_

Omg this is too good not to share

_Malon - 9:58am_

Wow, I got that for him as a joke the second year we were dating!

Tell him it looks a bit short.

Time scowled up at Twilight, his ears turning a bit pink. Before Time could lay into him, a very slow, deliberate knock came at the door. The iridescent wings on the front of Time’s sweater shivered as he made his way out of the kitchen. Closest to the door, Twilight moved to follow, staying just one step behind. 

Time yanked open the door, and Twilight’s heart sped up as he saw Time’s shoulders tense. 

“Hi, scary uncle!”

Around him bounced a tall teenage girl, her short blonde hair pulled back into twin tails. The cheerful colors on her dress were at odds with its skull-and-crossbones pattern. She nearly ran into Twilight, but when she looked up and realized who it was, her face positively lit up.

“Aryll! Good goddess, stop growing!” Twilight lifted her into a hug as she laughed, twirling her around like he did when they were kids. 

“I’m not stopping until I’m taller than Wind!”

Twilight set her down and she immediately began buzzing around the first floor, busily snooping. “Oh wow, are those all cookies?” she asked, ducking into the kitchen.

Twilight turned back to where Time was locked in a stalemate of wills. He held the door politely, letting in a generous draft of cold air, but the small old woman on the stoop just would not move. 

_Wind’s grandmother._

“Please, come in.” Time’s voice was as neutral as could be.

She stood frowning up at him, clutching her bag in front of her, making no move to enter.

Wind’s grandmother was on the opposite side of the family, no blood relation to Time or to Twilight. From the beginning, she had made very little effort to hide her disdain for Time. She did, however, have a huge soft spot for all the cousins, and Twilight was no exception. Knowing this, Twilight stepped out from behind Time, making an attempt to warm the frosty atmosphere between them. “Hello grandma,” he tried, “you’re looking well.”

Her scowl softened somewhat as she turned it onto him. “Twilight, dear... What happened to your face?” Her tone was one of concern.

“Oh, uh…”

“Big brother!!” Aryll exited the kitchen with a handful of cookies, shouting at the top of her lungs. “Hurry up or we’ll leave without you!”

“Here, wait! Take a whole tin with you!” Wild tumbled into the hallway, holding out a cookie tin to Aryll who accepted it gratefully. As he turned, grandmother’s shrewd glare appraised his face, too, her look of disapproval only worsening.

“Please,” Time quietly repeated, “you must be freezing. At least come in to warm up for a bit.”

“Come here.”

Time hesitated, not sure what she meant at first, but she motioned for him to lean down toward her. “Come, I don’t need to shout up at you.” As he cautiously leaned toward the much shorter woman, she reached up with speed one wouldn’t expect, snatching his ear and yanking him down close. Time nearly yelped as she twisted the point of his ear.

_“Yachni buch! Es yonner ist famiglian nechten buch nor jounsten, mei Wind ist nyeht ichten! Yachni onnera—”_

“Okay, Gram!” Wind leapt onto the porch, setting his hands on her shoulders and gently steering her away from Time, pointing her back toward the stairs instead. “Bye guys, have a nice Solstice! See you in the new year!” 

“Bye Twilight! Bye Wild!” Aryll breezed out the door just behind them. “Bye scary uncle! Bye everybody else!”

Time grunted as he returned his feet, rubbing at his sore ear. Twilight waved his goodbye, keeping the smile plastered on his face even as he muttered to Time, “I still don’t understand Old Hylian very well. What was she saying to you?”

Time slowly shut the door, turning to Twilight with an obviously forced smile. “Oh, just wishing me a happy holiday.”

***

The contentious interlude with Wind’s grandmother soured Time’s mood a bit. The restless energy it stirred prompted him to pace the house through the morning, checking windows and making sure the front and back of the house were secure.

If anyone was going to try something, with his luck, it would be today.

The boys could tell that Time was agitated and did their best to give him space. He couldn’t retreat to his office with Hyrule still holed up in there, and so he settled in an armchair near the fire, staring at an open book in his lap and not reading a single word. 

Grandmother didn’t need to remind him that he was a dangerous influence. Time was reminded of that each time he intercepted a threatening message, or heard one of the boys startle awake in the middle of the night, or even just looked at the marks carved into their skin. It stirred up unpleasant feelings of anger, guilt, and self-loathing. Gods, if it wasn’t for him, none of them would—

“You’re going to burn a hole in that page, sir.”

Time snapped to attention, realizing how drawn his face was - anger tensing his brows, disgust thinning his lips - and he smoothed his face back to careful neutrality. Wild set down a plate of cookies and a fresh mug of coffee on the end table, plopping down on the couch cushion closest to Time’s chair. “You skipped breakfast.”

“So I did.” Time sat up a bit straighter, setting his book down on the table next to the offered plate. He helped himself to a bit of coffee, noting that Wild was looking at him expectantly, or maybe nervously. “... Can I help you?”

“Um.” Wild tucked his legs beneath himself on the couch. “I… have a question.” 

Time set his mug back down, turning to Wild fully now, waiting. 

“Are you really moving?”

“I am.” He watched as Wild resolutely kept his eyes on the carpet in front of himself, tugging on one of the ends of his long hair. “I meant to announce it to everyone a few days ago. I took it for granted that Twilight would let you all know.” 

“He did.” Wild glanced down briefly at his hair before looking back again at the carpet. “He said you were moving for work.”

 _Ah._ So that’s where this is going. Normally, this would be the point in the conversation where Time would shut it down. _Someone wants information, don’t let them in._ But when Wild chanced a glance up to his face, something in his eyes gave Time pause. 

“Are you going to be okay?”

Time sat up a bit straighter, honestly surprised by the question. He knew how affected Wild was by the past several tumultuous months at the townhouse. He saw the subtle changes in how Wild held himself, keeping his left side slightly turned away when talking with someone, and he knew that Wild was one of them who had trouble sleeping. And yet here he sat, cornering Time in a quiet part of the house where no one else would bother them, quashing his own nerves to try and gently confront him.

_You can’t do this alone._

Time was the one to avoid Wild’s gaze now, turning back toward the fire, but not for the reason Wild thought. “Oh, I’ll be just fine,” he replied. “I’m just going back to an old job, nothing like what I was doing here in Termina. With any luck, it will be temporary.”

Wild hummed quietly, turning back to the fire himself. The pair sat in silence for several seconds before Wild spoke quietly, “I’m going to miss you.”

Time turned back toward him. “You aren’t coming?”

Wild blinked, turning back to Time with bright, wide eyes. “I can come too!?”

“Yes,” Time smiled, “I told Twilight that I have enough space for any—”

Time was cut off as Wild dove onto him, wrapping him in a tight hug. “Thank you thank you thank you! I was— I didn’t think—”

“Wild,” Time set his hands on Wild’s shoulders, prying him off - Time was still a bit too high-strung for such exuberance - but he paused to see that Wild’s eyes were watery. 

“Sorry, I— ...Sorry.” Wild laughed as he rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes. “I’m just used to being left behind, I guess.”

There was that funny pull in Time’s chest again. He stood, huffing as he pulled Wild toward himself, wrapping his arms around Wild’s shoulders. “I would never leave you without a place to go, Wild. That goes for all of you. You’re…”

_You’re family now._

The pair lapsed into silence, Time offering Wild a shoulder to lean on as he collected himself. 

***

Traditionally, dinner was served just as the last glimmers of twilight danced along the horizon. There was no sign of foul play throughout the day, but Time became more alert as darkness blanketed the house. Although he’d never admit it, even to himself, he was somewhat grateful for the holiday lights strung along the front and back of the house; they pushed the shadows much farther back from the perimeter, making it harder for people to lurk close to windows and doors. 

Despite his tension, Time couldn’t keep himself out of the kitchen throughout the day. The savory scents that warmed the house made his mouth water all afternoon. Wild had become exceptionally good at chasing him and the others out of the kitchen to keep them from sampling his cooking early, although the only thing he caught Time trying to sneak was some of his homemade cider. Once he announced that dinner was ready, the boys all flocked to the kitchen at once.

Warriors stood in the kitchen doorway, arms folded as he leaned against the door frame. Time quirked a brow questioningly but said nothing as he tried to step past Warriors into the kitchen. 

As he did, Four slammed his palms on the table. “Mistletoe Jar!!!” 

Time startled as several pairs of bright eyes turned toward them and started shouting all at once. He imagined this was what being hazed felt like, all the boys rushing to trap him and Warriors in the doorway as Wild snatched their large decorated jar from the counter. 

“What in Hylia’s name are you talking about?” Time watched them pass the jar between one another until Four held it out toward Time. 

“You two were caught under the mistletoe together, so now you have to pick a challenge from the Mistletoe Jar!” 

Time quirked a brow as he glanced down into the jar overflowing with papers. “And if I refuse?”

Warriors’s hand smacked the door frame just to the left of Time’s head and he leaned in close - much closer than what was called for, pinning Time back against the wall in surprise. “Then you have to pucker up, Pops,” he crooned.

Visibly ruffled, Time snatched a piece of paper out of the jar and smacked it into Wars’s chest to put some space between them. 

Wars looked like he had already won, carefully unwrapping the tiny paper. “‘Twisted Truth or Dare.’ Excellent, we can even do this one over dinner.” 

Time frowned as he settled in at the head of the table, pouring himself a glass of chardonnay and watching the others settle in as well. He suddenly felt rather cornered at the end of the table. 

Warriors moved to settle in at his normal spot on Time’s left until Time felt someone brush close behind him. Legend slid into the seat immediately next to Time, pointedly setting his plate down. 

“Excuse you,” Warriors snipped, “do you mind?”

“What?” Legend didn’t lift his eyes, laying his napkin over his lap. “I didn’t see your engraved name tag here.” 

Warriors frowned, taking the next seat down where Wind would normally sit. “So the rules are a little different for Twisted Truth or Dare. The asking party gets to choose which task their victim will have to submit to, and in your case I will obviously choose truth.”

Wild laughed nervously. “Come on, man, maybe—”

“Very well.” Time gave a short nod, his smile vaguely threatening. “But be careful what you wish for.”

An uncomfortable silence settled over the table, punctuated by the nervous clinking of silverware on plates. Warriors made a grand show of debating what his question should be as they quietly tucked in to their Solstice feast: a succulent smoked ham, sweet and spongy pineapple stuffing, maple-rosemary brussels sprouts roasted to perfection, fluffy butternut squash souffle, whiskey glazed carrots, and pillows of pasta stuffed with potato and pickled cabbage.

“There are some questions I think we all have about the future,” Warriors mused, raising his glass to be filled as a bottle of cider was passed along the table. “There’s been some rumor about a big move coming up, if I remember.” 

Several pairs of eyes nervously flitted to the head of the table. 

“Well, there’s truth in every rumor.” Time sat back as he savored a bite of sweet souffle. “And I haven’t gotten the chance to address it to all of you, which is my own oversight. So, for anyone who hasn’t heard the whole story: yes, I will be moving early next year to Castle Town as a transfer for work.” Wild opened his mouth to intervene, but Time put up his hand. “It’s nothing dangerous, and I am admittedly very eager to leave Termina behind. But there is enough room in my next house for all of you, if any of you want to come.” He glanced meaningfully around the table, meeting quiet gazes of surprise and relief. 

“There always will be,” he added, returning his gaze to his wine glass before he indulged. 

“Although I’m relieved to hear that,” Warriors smirked, “I didn’t actually ask a question, did I?”

Legend’s side-eyed stare was caustic. Twilight huffed, shaking his head. Four kept glancing between Warriors and Time, waiting. Wild audibly swallowed, returning his gaze to his relatively untouched plate. Hyrule seemed similarly uncomfortable, his eyes on Legend. 

“Very clever.” Time’s smile was just a bit more threatening this time now that Warriors had backed him into a corner for the second time that evening. “Well then, we’re all waiting.” 

The group lapsed again into tense silence for several minutes. “You’ve been a bit more quiet than usual today, Old Man.” Warriors set down his fork, leaning his chin on his hand. “I haven’t seen you so tense since we first moved in, if I’m honest.” 

_Here it comes._ Time dabbed his mouth with his napkin. _Not such a big deal. It’s not hard to lie._

_Again._

_Like I always do._

_Every time someone tries to get in._

Time felt something unpleasant welling in his chest. 

“It almost makes me wonder if something is up.”

“Wars,” Legend warned, his voice low. 

Warriors waved off his concern. “I mean, the holidays are trying for all of us in some way, aren’t they? That’s why we’re all here.” He glanced around the table. “Either we don’t have family to go home to, or we have family that we don’t _want_ to go home to, or we’re stuck here for one reason or another.”

Twilight pointedly cleared his throat, shooting Warriors an unmistakably threatening look. 

“But,” Warriors quirked a brow in Twilight’s direction, “as I tried to remind you several days ago, the spirit of the holiday is one of merriment. So tell me, Old Man...” Warriors smirked, Time swallowing his dread.

“What’s your fondest holiday memory?”

A bit of tension sighed out of the table at the question, and someone let out a nervous chuckle. Time sat back, humming in thought to buy himself some time. He indulged in a very long sip of wine, hiding behind his glass to hide his momentary shame. 

_It’s not an interrogation._

_It’s just the boys._

_They’re here to spend time with you._

_Relax._

Time set down his wine glass, watching the way candlelight filtered through the liquid. “That’s not a hard question to answer. This was the first home that Malon and I shared together. Yule is her favorite holiday, and for our first holiday in the townhouse she went a bit overboard with the decorating. The lights and bells and plastic candy canes you boys found in the basement were all her decorations.” 

Four and Twilight shared a guilty look. 

“The tree she picked out was so large we had to take the armchair out of the living room to fit it in there.” Time kept his eye on his plate, but the smile on his face was very relaxed. “I’m certain that was why we had so many spiders in the house that first year, but she’d never admit it.” 

“See?” Warriors hissed at Four, who rolled his eyes. 

“We spent so much time decorating and wrapping packages that we both completely forgot about Yule dinner until the morning of. She insisted that it should be a home-cooked meal, but at that time neither one of us had tried to cook a proper holiday meal before.” He shook his head. “After making a massacre of a turkey, we threw in the towel and ordered in. We spent the evening eating takeout in front of the fire and opening presents.” 

Time fondly sighed, leaning his cheek on his hand. The memory warmed his chest even more than the wine did. “Well, hopefully your dinner this year is a bit better, even if the company is less attractive.” Warriors chuckled as he raised his glass of cider. “To togetherness.”

Time smiled earnestly as they raised their glasses in a toast. The boys downed their first sips of cider, all wincing at the same time as they set their glasses back down. 

“A little strong, don’t you think?” Twilight glanced at Wild. Hyrule coughed as the alcohol burned in his chest.

“Wow,” Warriors sloshed the liquid in his glass, “that’s as festive as it gets, I think.”

“Now then,” Time sat back in his chair, narrowing his eye at Warriors with a smug smile, “what about you?”

***

The rest of their holiday dinner was spent laughing and joking and reminiscing about fond holiday memories. The candles in the center of the table burned low as the volume around the table went up, their stories gradually becoming more dramatic and outlandish. Second helpings were taken by all and glass after glass of spiked cider was drained. Once dinner was finished, Wild piled a variety of sweet pies onto the table. Against their better judgement, each of the boys tried to fit some in.

Once dinner was finished and the dishes hastily cleaned, the boys moved into the living room to exchange their Polydona gifts. Time stood in the doorway as he watched them tear into their packages, laughing and joking with one another. Legend smacked Warriors with the body pillow he’d been given, a risque illustration of a girl printed on both sides. Time probably wouldn’t have chosen to give Wild such a dangerous-looking set of new kitchen knives, but the chef seemed elated with his gift. Four tore into his package eagerly, Hyrule perched on the couch near him and watching excitedly. They were loud and rowdy and messy, leaving scraps of wrapping paper all over his carpet. 

It was the warmest and happiest his home had been in many a holiday.

The sound of Twilight clearing his throat drew Time’s attention. Time frowned as he looked down to see the small package wrapped in silver paper that Twilight offered him. “Twilight, I told you, I don’t want you boys spending—”

“Yes, yes, I remember.” Twilight gently pushed the package into Time’s hands. “It isn’t expensive, and besides, why did you think I’d start listening to you now?”

Time glared at him, but Twilight’s holiday mirth would not be quashed. The package was thin and light, and he unwrapped it carefully where he stood in the doorway. His movements were hasty in his embarrassment, but as he recognized the gift he paused.

The frame was lightweight, wooden with a dark stain. The photo had been taken outside near the back porch, and it must have been like herding cats to get all the boys to stand still for five seconds. Hyrule was in scrubs and looked like he was ready to bolt as soon as he was released. Four was in the middle of reaching up to harm Warriors in some way as the taller boy leaned on his head. Wind looked like he’d been posed for a school photo, his smile as awkward as could be. Wild was laying across Twilight’s, Legend’s, and Sky’s arms and making a ridiculous face. Twilight was laughing, and Legend looked ready to drop Wild any second. Sky was, of course, mid-blink.

“Thanks for letting us stay here for the holiday.” Twilight saved Time from having to say anything, setting a warm hand on his shoulder. When Time met Twilight’s gaze, there was an uncharacteristic softness in his eye.

“Happy Solstice, Twilight.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Time gets a rare quiet moment to himself, the Fierce Deity pays an unwanted visit, and the boys get some gifts.

Once he heard the last bedroom door close, Time returned to the living room with a warm mug in hand. After all the commotion and laughter of the last several hours, his ears rang in the silence of his home. The alcohol made them boisterous, but it also meant that the boys would sleep soundly and heavily, which Time was counting on.

Multicolored lights cast the living room in warm hues. The embers in the fireplace were slowly burning out, and gentle snowfall was just beginning outside the window. He paused in the doorway, sipping his hot chocolate and taking the quiet scene in. 

_“It won’t always be so quiet here.”_

_Malon fit snugly into his arms as they sat on the couch, her cold feet tucked under his thigh as she nestled her head against his neck. He knew she was trying to fight it, but already she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Malon always insisted upon staying up until midnight on Solstice, even if she usually fell asleep minutes before the clock chimed._

_“Won’t it?” He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, enjoying the scent of her hair - cinnamon and vanilla. The fire burned low, illuminating her skin in shades of yellow and orange._

_“No.” She paused to yawn, moving that much closer to him. “The house is going to be busy with three children.”_

_“Mm.” He traced the familiar constellations of her freckles with his eyes for the hundredth time. “Ten children.”_

_“Five.”_

_“Eight, but that’s my final offer.”_

_Malon snorted softly at that, smoothing her hand over his chest. “Fine. But any more than that... and we’re shipping them off to the ranch...”_

_“Deal.” Time gently brushed the hair from her face as she began to drift off._

_“Don’ let me fall asleep,” she whispered. “‘S bad luck...”_

_Time smiled as he glanced up at the clock. Only 11:15. “I’ll wake you at midnight, darling.”_

The chime of the mantle clock startled Time from his memory just as a pang of sadness set in. A midnight kiss imparted luck in love for the coming year. Had he known what that year would bring for them, he would have woken her at midnight rather than let her sleep. 

There were many things Time wanted to take back about that year. 

But things were getting better. His home was full of warmth and laughter. Many of the ghosts of his past had been put to rest. And, with any luck, he would be able to see Malon tomorrow and make up for years of missed holidays together. The realization made his heart feel warm as Time settled in on the couch contentedly. 

If only his life was that simple.

Time didn’t think anything of the soft hissing sound from the fireplace at first. It wasn’t until soot began filtering down from the chimney that he sat up, drowsiness immediately dissipating as curiosity gave way to concern. Time had learned long ago to trust his gut. His adrenaline spiked as falling soot smothered the last of the glowing embers. He stood, reaching for the iron poker at the fireside, waiting. 

Muffled scraping and grunting sounded far away, gradually becoming louder as something - _someone?_ \- was actually coming down the chimney. Judging by their muffled sounds of distress, the intruder was clearly having some difficulty. Once they made it a little more than halfway, the point at which the chimney widened, their progress was much more rapid. They hit the bottom of the hearth hard, a cloud of ash puffing up in their wake. Time’s face didn’t betray his surprise, nor his amusement, at the character in a red bodysuit - a bold choice considering their rotund build. 

Time’s only regret about the situation was that he would never be able to tell this to anyone. No one would believe him even if he did.

Once the intruder stood and turned toward him, they regarded him with confusion. “Who the hell are you?”

Time regarded them with… similar confusion. This wasn’t someone he recognized. “I’m the startled homeowner,” he replied flatly.

“Is this the wrong address?” They stepped further into the room, glancing around curiously. 

“That all depends.” Time widened his stance a bit, holding his poker like a fencer wielding a sabre. “Who’s asking?”

“I would be shocked that you don’t know, but I suppose that a commoner not knowing my name just means that I’m doing my job well.” The masked man stood tall, holding his hand over his chest in a superfluous gesture of self-importance. “I am Master Kohga, esteemed leader of the Yiga Clan!” 

“...Okay.” Time racked his brain. He’d never heard of a Yiga, although the inverted Sheikah crest on this wacko’s mask was enough to give him pause. “And why did you so courteously clean my chimney on your way in?”

“For _stealth,_ obviously.” Time quirked a brow, glancing toward the sooty footprints Kohga was tracking along the carpet. “I’m surprised there’s not a proper welcoming party waiting for me, considering the fact that one of my messengers never returned. I thought the knights would be ready and waiting.” 

_Ah, so not ‘nights slumber’... ‘As the knights slumber.’_ Time maintained his confused facade. “Listen, Master Cola, I think there’s some sort of misunderstanding—”

“Nonsense.” Kohga reached up to the mantle where Time’s gift from Twilight was proudly displayed. As he picked up the frame, eyeing each of the boys in the photo, his finger tapped the glass - _one, two, three._ Something ugly bubbled in Time’s chest. “The Yiga Clan doesn’t make mistakes!”

Kohga moved to toss the frame into the fireplace but Time snatched it up before it fell into the embers. He tossed it onto the couch where it would land both safely and quietly. He caught Kohga out of the corner of his eye as the Yiga drew his weapon: an iron flail with a multitude of glistening spikes, a weapon good at doing damage but rather ineffective for quickly killing anything. _Lovely._

As Kohga swung for him, Time deflected the heavy end of the flail with his poker and winced at the loud _clang_ that resonated through the room. He didn’t attempt to block the second swing, ducking as he watched as it sail past the hearth instead. It caught one of the ceramic trees the boys had set out for decoration. Time dove for it as it fell, sliding across the carpet and mercifully catching it in his free hand. 

If he didn’t get that thing away from this idiot quickly, they were going to end up waking the boys.

The impact of solid iron in his ribs made Time grunt, folding in on himself and glaring up at Kohga. Although he couldn’t see the man’s eyes behind his mask, he could read the smugness in his stance. He rolled away from the next strike, getting back onto his feet, but Kohga stood between him and the exit.

“Ah, so you _were_ expecting us!” Kohga was looking pointedly at where the flail had impacted Time’s side. Although his sweater was shredded, his Kevlar vest had saved him from any debilitating puncture wounds. 

Time lashed out with his improvised weapon, but as he did Kohga leapt backward. Clasping his hands in front of his face, he was suddenly gone in a flurry of bastardized Sheikah tags and embers. _Well if he could have done that, then why the hell use the chimney?_ Time took the split-second pause to rush out into the hallway, heading toward the basement door. 

The telltale _pop_ behind him warned Time that his intruder had reappeared, but it didn’t give him enough time to snag what he’d been looking for. A nasty blow to his back sent him stumbling. He dropped his poker to brace his hands against the wall, stopping himself before he got tangled up in the garland of bells in the hallway. _What a racket that would make._ He retaliated without thinking first, turning and landing a heavy fist in Kohga’s mask before grabbing him by the front of his suit with the opposite hand, swinging him away from the garland and sending him tumbling to the floor instead. 

_Not a lot of room in here to do this quietly._ Time glanced up the stairs, relieved to see no sign of life from the second floor, before turning his attention back to the large man trying to regain his footing on the floor. Time deftly stepped around him, pulling open the back door just as Kohga lashed out with his flail. This hit caught him in the shoulder; Time grit his teeth to remain silent as he felt blood dampening the shoulder of his sweater. He threw open the screen door, narrowly avoiding a second strike aimed for his head as he dove off of the porch and landed on the freshly snow-covered path. 

“My my, such a polite host.” Kohga stepped out onto the porch, opening his arms wide. “Inviting all of us in on such short notice!”

Time followed his grand gesture. It took a moment for his eye to adjust before he could make them out: a band of red-clad warriors advancing into his yard from the shadows. 

_Shit._

Time tested his shoulder, finding full range of motion with tolerable pain. He shook the tension out of his neck and heaved a slow breath, tasting the cold air. 

It was a lovely, still winter evening. 

His house was as peaceful and happy as it had ever been. 

And it was going to stay that way. 

The first warrior to come at him was swift and armed with a vicious-looking elliptical spiked blade, something Time had never seen before. Despite appearances, the warrior wasn’t terribly coordinated and played directly into Time’s hands. He disarmed them easily, appreciating how lightweight this dramatic blade was as he used it to sling an arc of blood through the newfallen snow. 

Four small foot soldiers moved to surround him, each wielding their own cruelly curved weapons. Their blades sang as they cut through the air, providing ample warning for Time to slip away from their steel bites. The silent dance they engaged in was grimly familiar, and Time had memorized its steps long ago. He avoided lifting his own weapon in defense lest the sound of metal-on-metal wake anyone. Gradually, he lured them in to arms-length distance, practically lining them up to dispose of them all at once. 

Although his borrowed weapon was lightweight, it was quite messy and not very efficient. It required a considerable amount of force to bring his opponents to a swift and silent end. There was some primal satisfaction in using this cruel implement, flashy and frightening but not sharp enough to be merciful. It was something the Deity would have found _fun_ to work with. Time bared his teeth as he dragged it through vital flesh - whether in a grin or a grimace he was afraid to ask himself. 

Once he had dispatched the last of the small band, Time threw the blade far away from himself in disgust. His gaze swept the yard, finding it empty. Snowy footprints trailed up the porch and through the back door. 

Time sprinted up the back steps, finally ducking through the basement door to grab what he’d been looking for earlier. The bite of a blade along the back of his neck prompted him to turn, lifting his weapon and pulling the trigger at point-blank range. 

Just as he’d predicted, the crossbow was silent and clean. It also removed him somewhat from the physical act of violence, keeping his more unpleasant instincts at bay. Time’s assailant stumbled back, dropping their sickle and grasping lamely at the arrow embedded in their throat. Before they could stumble too far, Time grabbed them by the arm to toss them ungracefully out the back door. 

He turned, silently cursing that his eye took too long to adjust to the darkness as he reloaded the bowstring. Once it did, his heart leapt into his throat as he watched a bulky shadow retreating up to the second floor. 

Time took the steps three at a time, coming up behind the _very_ large soldier that had made it to the second floor. He raised the crossbow and fired, but this soldier wasn’t as much of a pushover as the others had been. They turned swiftly, cutting the arrow right out of the air with a blade so polished it nearly glowed in the low light of the hallway. 

Time ducked backward as the long blade sliced through the air toward his head. His heel slipped off of the top stair and he grasped the bannister to keep himself from tumbling down the whole flight. The blade came down onto the bannister, getting wedged into the wood right where Time’s hand had been just a half-second earlier. Time backed down the stairs quickly, keeping himself just outside of the reach of that formidable weapon.

_Come on, come on..._

The relief he felt as the blademaster decided to follow him was short-lived. Time lifted his crossbow again and pulled the trigger only for it to jam. He ditched the useless weapon as he ducked away from the next slice, watching the blade carve a neat arc in his front door. 

Time backed down the hallway with measured steps, leading the blademaster out toward the back yard where he could deal with them properly. He kept his eye locked on his opponent as they advanced, watching for his opening. Once he set one foot onto the porch, though, a blood-stained vicious sickle slithered around the front of his throat. 

“Well, it looks like we’re taking more than just our revenge tonight.” Master Kohga’s voice at his ear sent a chill down Time’s spine. 

Time raised his hands placatingly, keeping his eye carefully on the blademaster that towered over him. He resisted the instinct to lift his chin as he felt the kiss of their long sword at his collarbone. 

“Well, although I’m dismayed you were able to cut down so many of us in such a short amount of time, I can’t say I’m not impressed.” Time grit his teeth as the blade at his throat pressed into his skin. “Any final requests?”

“Yes. Let’s try and keep our mess outside,” he murmured. “The carpets are new.” 

“Well that’s a shame,” Kohga chuckled, “because you’re about to be nothing more than a stain o—”

The flash of movement from behind the blademaster was so swift that Time hardly noticed it. It wasn’t until he felt the whisper of feathers at his cheek that he recognized what must have happened. Kohga made a wet choking sound next to him, stumbling backward as he gripped at the arrow lodged in the front of his throat. 

As the broad-shouldered Yiga turned, Warriors swiftly moved to reload the crossbow. 

_He’d never be fast enough._

The blademaster lunged down the hallway, lifting their blade high enough to scrape along the ceiling. Warriors leaned back until his shoulders hit the front door, firing for the Yiga’s face, eyes widening as the sharp projectile was shredded in midair. It was just enough distraction for the Yiga not to notice the red-and-white striped cane that swung in front of their neck until it was too late. 

Time wrenched the tall warrior backward toward the door by their neck, plunging Kohga’s curved sickle into their lower back as he did. “Forgive me, Farore,” he whispered as he twisted the blade, curving it around the spine before pulling _hard._

They tumbled together off of the porch, the assailant landing on top of Time and crushing him against the cement. The Yiga drew in a gasp, but before they could cry out Warriors was on them, pulling their mask up and pressing his hand firmly over their mouth and nose. _“Shh, shh,”_ he whispered, holding down even as they began to thrash and struggle to push him away. Time grimaced as he felt his sweater quickly becoming very warm and wet. 

After several seconds of struggle, the fight had finally bled out of them. Warriors rolled the large Yiga off of Time and offered him a hand, helping him sit up. “I’m fine,” Time huffed to answer War’s look of panic as he glanced down at Time’s bloodied attire. “Most of this isn’t mine.” 

The pair sat panting quietly in the thin dusting of snow, taking a moment to collect themselves. Time glanced around at the damage: one body on the porch, several more in the yard, one more broken candy cane, and just one of the boys awake. 

“Well.” Warriors heaved a harried sigh. “Do you need some help… cleaning up?” 

Time met his gaze, not bothering to veil his exhaustion any longer. “You know what? Yes, I do.” 

***

“I’m very sorry that we woke you.” 

“You didn’t, actually. I was just getting up to get a drink, didn’t hear anything until I was at the top of the stairs.”

“Ah, good.” Time lifted with his knees as he hefted one of the foot soldiers up enough for Warriors to slip a bag around them from the bottom.

“I think the others were thoroughly sauced enough that they didn’t hear anything, either—” Warriors tied the bag securely, standing up and leveling Time with a frankly accusatory look. “ _You_ spiked the cider.” 

It wasn’t a question. 

“You didn’t have much,” Time replied with a wry little smile. 

“Sure I did.” Warriors bent to pat down the next body, stripping away weapons and emptying pockets. “I’m just not a cheap date.” 

The pair continued mostly in silence, Time doing the dirtier work of lifting and shoving bodies into heavy-duty bags, Warriors neatly tying them up and double-bagging the messier ones. 

“You know, we never completed our mistletoe challenge.” 

Time unrolled another bag. “Didn’t we?”

“No.” Warriors avoided eye contact, keeping his attention on the Yiga master as he stripped him of weapons and satchels. “And after this, I figure there must be some truths you’d want out of me.” 

Time paused, watching Warriors as he carefully dug through Kohga’s belongings. There was an uncharacteristic hardness in his eye as he did so. Time knew that look well. 

“...Fine then, I’ll bite. How do you know these people?”

“You must know by now that Sky and I are former royal guard members. When we were active, the Yiga were a prominent terrorist group.” He grimaced as he stood, dusting snow from his pants. “It was founded by disgraced Sheikah warriors, loyalists of the Dragmire clan who sought to assassinate the royal family. We were on a team tasked with eradicating the vile traitors. Although our job was incomplete, we made them a laughingstock of the Hylian nation in the process.” 

“Were they any more competent back then?” 

“Not by much,” Warriors chuckled, hefting the bag around Kohga’s body as Time dropped him unceremoniously within. “But, as you can see, the group tends to harbor grudges. Thanks to you, perhaps we won’t need to worry about them any longer.” 

Time watched him carefully as Warriors tied up this last bag. “You knew they were coming.” 

“I may have intercepted one of their messages before you could. I wanted to discuss it over dinner, but decided against it when everyone started feeling tense.” Wars crouched down on one end of the bag. “You didn’t need to try and handle this alone, you know. This wasn’t your score to settle in the first place.”

“If someone decides to come after you, I’m involved whether they like it or not.” Time bent down on the other end of the bag, and on the count of three they hefted Kohga up off of the ground. “Well, even if you didn’t eradicate the Yiga, successfully protecting the royal family should have earned you honors. So why ‘ex’ royal guard?”

“You only get one question, you know,” Warriors teased, “but I’m surprised you haven’t made the assumption after meeting Sky’s girlfriend yesterday.” 

_Of course._ Falling in love with one’s charge was a very romantic notion, but it was also grounds for discharge from the guard. Time narrowed his eye at Warriors. “That wouldn’t explain your dismissal, though.” 

“Ah yes, well,” Warriors kept his eyes on the ground as they set their bag near the alley, “I didn’t want my friend being lonely on the outside all by himself, and being in the guard wouldn’t have been much fun without him, anyway.” 

Time watched as Warriors continued to avoid his gaze. It wasn’t until they dragged the last bag to the end of the yard, dumping it on the asphalt, that he finally looked up again. “All finished?”

“Yes,” Time conceded, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check something. “I’ll wait for the Sheikah guard to come by and collect this. You ought to go back inside. The fewer questions I get about this, the better.”

“Then I’ll be finally getting that glass of water I came down for.” Warriors spared him a wink before turning back to the house. The gentle snowfall sifted down through the sky, forming a fresh blanket over the crimson streaks across the lawn, covering up the last evidence of their violent interlude.

As Time watched Warriors cross the yard, he recognized that the proud way he carried himself was perhaps not just arrogance alone. Still, he was somewhat surprised to learn that not one but two of the boys were former knights of the royal guard. All things considered, his story and the Yiga’s information did line up. 

_“As the knights slumber, we sharpen our knife; you can’t hide forever, you owe us your life… It can be one or all three if you choose…”_

_...Three taps on the framed photograph..._

“Warriors,” Time called to him, halting him in his tracks. “You and Sky aren’t the only former guard members in the house.”

It wasn’t a question. 

Time saw Warriors’s shoulders fall very slightly. Snowflakes gathered on his shoulders, in his hair as he stood in silence for a long moment.

“You’re not the only one here with secrets, Old Man.” As Warriors turned back toward Time, his smile was sad. 

“And that’s not my secret to share.”

***

Twilight’s head was splitting the following morning. The light pouring in through his bedroom window assaulted him. He groaned as he rolled over, pulling the comforter up over his head and disturbing two of his three feline friends in the process. The thumping in his head was getting louder— 

Wait, no, that thumping was coming from down the hallway. 

He heard doors opening and Wild’s excited exclamations into the others’ bedrooms, met with groans of protest. Before he could adequately prepare himself, Twilight’s bedroom door burst open. He shouted as something heavy landed on top of him and his covers were pulled away. 

“Twilight, _get up!”_ Wild shook him excitedly. “We’ve got presents!!”

Twilight shuffled along down the hallway like the dead, scrubbing his palms over his face as he followed the sounds of excited chatter downstairs. As he descended the stairs, Legend brushed past him in the opposite direction, rushing away from the commotion. Twilight passed his fingers through his rumpled hair, wondering which one of them was responsible for the gash in the front door.

The living room was once again covered in the carnage of wrapping paper, the pattern all green plaid and pine trees. On the floor near the fireplace, Wild was engrossed in the box he’d only partially unwrapped; Twilight startled to realize that it was a rather large - and rather expensive - DJ mixing board. Four sat with a heavy box in his own lap, still reading the card he’d found in his stocking. Hyrule carefully shook his package, trying to figure out what it might be.

Warriors sat on the couch, frowning as he opened the envelope he’d found in his stocking. As he opened the card, something fell into his lap. “It just says, ‘Get your own clothes.’” 

Four snatched the card that had fallen into Warriors’s lap. “Wars, this isn’t a gift card, it’s his _credit card.”_

Twilight approached his own stocking, curiously reaching inside it to find a small wrapped box with a tiny card taped to the top of it. 

_Going home is a bit easier when_

_you can come and go as you please,_

_but please know that you are always_

_welcome to stay as long as you’d like._

_\- L._

Twilight carefully unwrapped his gift, his tired brain still struggling to keep up as he opened the box, overturned it in his palm, and stared sleepily at the set of keys he found inside. His eyes widened as he ran his thumb over the engraving on the head of the key:

_Epona II._

***

The morning sun streaming in through Malon’s window woke her earlier than she’d like. The fields were tucked under a fresh blanket of snow, making it brighter than usual outside. She wrapped herself in her white robe, checking her phone and finding no missed calls or messages. She stopped in the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth before heading downstairs to start some tea. 

On her way down the stairs, Malon’s footsteps slowed as she caught sight of the display beneath her tree. Where Malon always went overboard decorating for the holidays, Time was an extravagant gift-giver. Her tree overflowed with wrapped packages of all sizes, some addressed to her, some to her father, and two to her favorite horse. All were neatly-wrapped in green and silver paper. 

She made her way into the kitchen where the coffee pot gurgled quietly on the counter next to a boiling kettle. Two mugs were set out, one with her favorite tea ready to go, a bag of fresh pastries waiting beside them. A familiar green leather jacket hung on the peg next to the kitchen door. 

Malon took the kettle from the stove and poured her tea. With the murmur of boiling water now quiet, she could pick up on soft sounds behind the bathroom door. Carefully, she made her way over, noticing that the door was ajar.

“...really happy you allowed me to— ...invited me to come here.” 

The door was open just a crack, just enough for her to catch a sliver of Time’s profile. He stood at the sink with the water running as he quietly talked to himself in the mirror. “I’ve really… I’ve missed you, Malon.” He ran something under the stream of water. “I can’t stop thinking about you…”

Malon tucked her robe a bit more tightly across her chest. She leaned against the counter near the door, guiltily continuing to eavesdrop as she watched him. 

Time hissed softly, pressing a damp cloth against his shoulder. Malon shifted to try and get a better look, her cheeks warming as she realized that he was shirtless. “I would really like to—… I would be honored if you…” He huffed, shaking his head as he pulled the cloth away. 

Malon drew in a breath, seeing the white cloth stained bright red. 

“I know I don’t deserve another chance, but please, Malon, I—”

_“Link!!”_

Time startled as the bathroom door banged into the wall. Malon was always at her most beautiful in the mornings. She looked so soft in her fluffy white robe, so sweet with strands of red hair falling out of her ponytail. Time swallowed hard, physically resisting the urge to reach up and tuck her hair behind her ear.

Malon’s wide eyes flitted from his sweater soaking in the pink-tinged sink basin to the bruises on his ribs to the nasty gash on his shoulder. 

“Link, are you _bleedi—”_

“I love you.”

***

Legend sat alone in his room, rolling the corner of the brown envelope in his lap between his fingers. His leg bounced restlessly. His eyes scanned the handwritten note he’d found in his stocking for the hundredth time:

_Dwelling on the past does nothing to change it._

_However, learning about your past may bring you comfort._

Legend’s entire body vibrated from the intensity of his bouncing leg. His throat felt tight. He took one last glance at the photo on his altar. The girl’s smiling eyes were always so lively. It physically hurt him to look at her. 

_In my study, there is a manilla envelope_

_inside the cover of “Island Customs and Culture.”_

_If you want to know, it’s yours._

_\- L._

Legend turned back to the envelope in his lap, his leg slowing as he took a deep, calming breath.

With shaking hands, he turned the envelope over and opened the metal clasp, slowly pulling out a thick stack of papers, photographs, articles, and public records.

...

_Her name was Marin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! With the end of the holiday season, so ends this chapter of the Townhouse AU series. It’s been awfully fun to write, and I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am. 
> 
> The second installment of the series is still underway, and I think I’ll draft the whole thing this time before beginning to post. You can probably expect to see it starting up around late spring/early summer 2021. Until then, I will be spending the first part of this year finishing the two chapters left of Among Us and, if you follow my Tumblr, I might post little Townhouse AU scenes there sporadically as they pop into my head. 
> 
> Wishing you a swift end to 2020 and a very pleasant new year full of laughter, surprises, and found family shenanigans.


End file.
